Conventionally, a pump module may utilize a plurality of pumps with each pump having respectively different discharge pressures according to an engine operation state, for achieving a high output of the engine and/or for an improvement of the fuel mileage. That is, a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent No. JP-A-2005-315174) discloses a pump module that includes a direct injection (DI) fuel pump for discharging fuel directly into a combustion chamber of an engine, a DI filter for removing foreign substance from the fuel that is discharged from the DI fuel pump, a port injection (PI) fuel pump for discharging fuel into an air-intake system of the engine, and a PI filter for removing foreign substance from the fuel that is discharged from the PI fuel pump.
In the fuel pump module of the patent document 1, the DI fuel pump, the DI filter, the PI fuel pump, and the PI filter are structurally supported by only a single flange for organizing and housing the components in an inside of a fuel tank. As a result, the flange disposed at an opening of the fuel tank may have a relatively large size for providing support for the two pumps and two filters (i.e., for serving as a base of those parts), which causes the opening of the fuel tank to be relatively large. As a result, the rigidity of the fuel tank having a relatively large opening is low. Further, even when two relatively small fuel tanks are used for the fitting of the fuel pump module according to a certain layout of vehicle components, the relatively small fuel tanks cannot be accommodated by the relatively large flange.